supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bill Banzai
Para ver la versión que aparece en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, véase Bill Bala. Bill Banzai (Banzai Bill en inglés; ''マグナムキラー Magunamu Kirā'' lit. Asesino Magnum en japonés) es un enemigo perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Es una versión más grande y fuerte de Bill Bala, con ojos enojados y una sonrisa diabólica en la boca. En Super Smash Bros. En la batalla final contra Master Hand esta ataca lanzando unos muy similares a Bill Banzai. En ''Super Smash Bros. Melee En el escenario Castillo de Peach, mientras se lucha, un Bill Banzai va cayendo cada cierto tiempo (entre 1 y 5 minutos), si es tocado provocará un 8% de daño, luego se estrellará contra el castillo y explotará. Cuando explota, provoca una onda expansiva que atrapa a los personajes y les hace un máximo de 57% de daño porcentual. La explosión es generalmente un One-hit K.O., a menos que el personaje choque con algo. La versión enojada de Bill Banzai tiene un cameo en el fondo del escenario Isla de Yoshi, en donde se le puede ver persiguiendo a Lakitu entre las nubes. Bill Banzai SSBM.png|Bill Banzai en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Bill Banzai también aparece como un trofeo, aunque en las primeras versiones de Super Smash Bros. Melee, su trofeo describía a los Bill Bala, y a causa de esto, sostenía que su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros., en vez de Super Mario World; esto se debe a un error de traducción, ya que la versión japonesa del mismo trata sobre los Bill Banzai. Esto se corrigió en versiones posteriores, pero el trofeo aun decía que su primera aparición fue en el ya mencionado Super Mario Bros. Español right|90px :Bill Banzai :Los Bill Bala salen disparados desde cañones y vuelan siguiendo una línea recta. Cuando son muchos, se convierten en una pesadilla. Aunque Mario puede detener a la mayoría con un simple salto, el tipo gigante, Bill Banzai, es mucho más difícil de evitar. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, sólo hay Bill Banzai. Se abren paso hasta entrar en el Castillo de Peach y detonan en una gran explosión. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés Versión original :Bullet Bill :Bullet Bills are shot out of cannons and fly on straight paths. In great numbers, they're a nightmare; while Mario can stop most with a single jump, the giant one, Banzai Bill is much tougher to avoid. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Bullet Bills can be seen. They burrow into Princess Peach's Castle and detonate with immense power. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) Versión corregida :Banzai Bill :Bullet Bills are shot out of cannons and fly on straight paths. In great numbers they're a nightmare; while Mario can stop most with a single jump, the giant one, Banzai Bill, is much tougher to avoid. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, only Banzai Bills can be seen. They burrow into Princess Peach's castle and then detonate with immense power. :*''Super Mario World'' (2/90) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Debido a que el escenario Isla de Yoshi vuelve en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como uno de los [[Escenarios pasados y de Melee|escenarios de Melee]], se puede volver a ver a Bill Banzai persiguiendo a Lakitu por las nubes en el fondo del escenario. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U El Bill Banzai aparece como un enemigo en el Smashventura donde ataca al personaje persiguiéndole hasta impactar con él o explotar. Por otra parte, en la versión de sobremesa, este enemigo aparece en el Mundo Smash. En este modo de juego el Bill Banzai explotará sobre una casilla haciendo desaparecer los objetos que hayan en ella y lanzando a los persones que hayan en ella. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS right|90px :Bill Banzai :¡Transfórmate en Bill bala y embiste a tus oponentes para echarlos del escenario! Saldrás volando siguiendo un rumbo fijo y serás imparable, pero irás tan rápido que podría acabar saliéndote el tiro por la culata... Vamos, que tengas cuidado. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|90px :Bill Banzai :Quizá te asustes al ver esta bala gigante de la serie de Mario, ¡pero con saltar sobre ella puede ser suficiente para eliminarla! En Mundo Smash, a veces se lanzarán hacia una casilla y explotarán, destruyendo los objetos que haya en ella. Si la explosión alcanza a un jugador, saldrá despedido a otra casilla. :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' (08/1991) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Se ha confirmado hasta ahora que en este juego, Bill Banzai vuelve como obstáculo del escenario pasado Castillo de Peach (Melee), con la misma función que cumplia en la versión original, aunque ahora su diseño se ha actualizado a su aparición desde New Super Mario Bros. y aparece con más frecuencia. Donkey Kong en el Castillo de Peach SSBU.jpg|Bill Bala a punto de impactarse en el escenario Castillo de Peach (Melee). Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario